The End
by starglow71
Summary: AU. The boys have been beaten, broken, and made bloody in the name of Hunting. Will there ever be an End to it all? They find themselves pondering this over time and pray there is a way. But will it be with them alive...or dead?


Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof but I do think they deserve a happy ending sometimes, without the Hunting.

**Warning: They do get hurt really badly on these hunts and almost die, so if this bothers you, please don't read it. I don't mean to offend anyone.**

Plot: Sam and Dean are ready to quit, _really_ ready to quit.

After all, how many times can they be _injured,_ almost _killed_, and even actually _die_ before they stay _that_ way?

Will they _ever_ get the chance to get out of it?

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

They knocked on Bobby's door, bags in hand.

One _last_ time.

Bobby answered it and smiled. They hugged him. And _cried._

They were done. NO more Hunting. They couldn't do it anymore. Not after _it_ happened.

Dean limped in, trying not to pull his stitches. Sam helped him to the couch, carefully laying him down on. "Lay still, Dean. Rest. The meds are making you sleepy, let them. I'm here."

"Same here, Sammy. I'm here, not leaving you again, _ever _again. No more almost dying on you. Won't…_can't_ let this happen again. Lucifer will win with you if I do. I keep breaking you when I almost die, you keep breaking me when you almost die, too. Can't take it anymore then you can. Not…_can't._ Sammy…" Dean said softly, crying a little. "Can we try '_normal'_ now? Just be here, _please,_ Bobby? _Please!_" Bobby leaned down and kissed his forehead as Dean fought to stay awake.

"You can stay, boys. _Never_ leave again. No more Hunting. You'll be safe here." Bobby promised, tucking a blanket over him now, both boys smiling again. "You've done enough. Saved the damn world twice. It's okay to quit."

"Thanks." Sam laid a sleeping bag next to the couch and lay on it, taking Dean's hand as he lay down. Dean pulled Sam's hand to his chest, where the up and down motion of his breathing lulled Sam to sleep as well. Both men smiled in their sleep and Bobby locked the front door. Knowing his family was finally home and safe…for good now.

His sons were safe and alive.

It's all he had ever wanted.

Xxxxxxxxxx

(flashback)

Castiel was finally dead. His father had put the souls back in Purgatory, including the Leviathans. Crowley died as Cas's light burned him up as they both died.

"Your brother needs you, Dean." God said and touched him, sending him to Sam.

Then Dean had to talk Sam down, convince Sam he was real. To _not_ listen to _Lucifer._ It eventually worked and Bobby, Sam and he ran out of the building, their car whole again, thanks to God. They drove away at top speed and _never_ looked back.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Demons, _fucking_ demons.

They kept coming after them and the boys kept killing them. But they were tiring of it, exhausted. That's when it started.

The need for this to end _now._

But they kept going.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

They took the Hunts and did their best, which was the best, even most Hunters admitted that. They were the best. But they were tiring of it and it was eating at them.

A vampire nest here and there. A ghoul attack prevented. Some wraiths and succubus's, all dispatched.

Malady of the heart. Their spirits breaking now. Sam almost died on the Hunt, the Wraith one. Almost put Sammy in a coma that time; got Lucifer speaking to him again. _Bastard._

The end was _coming_.

But they _still_ kept going.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

This last one was the straw that broke the camel's back.

A Wendigo, of all things. Right after a brutal Poltergeist attack. Same town, two Hunts pop up. Not a new coincidence lately. The monsters were frisky.

They fought it together, but it beat Dean worse, broke ribs, punctured a lung a little; Dean was coughing up blood. He was carved up, so was Sam. They got the thing burned, the people out safe, then Dean collapsed in Sam's arms. Then someone called 911. "Say _bear_ attack…" Sam got out before he passed out, too.

The EMT's came and the people said Bear attack; the men had saved them from it. They were grateful.

Both men were operated on. Died several times during the surgeries. Multiple surgeries each. Then the father of one of the people they saved took up the bill, paid their hospital bills. The kids and their parents visited often, holding the man's hands. Not knowing who they were but wanting to know them now. Their _heroes_. Their _saviors_. The parents praying the brave men woke up, and hoped it wouldn't break their kids' hearts if they didn't.

Bobby came and stayed with another Hunter while they were in the hospital.

"I'm their father, Bobby Singer." Bobby introduced himself to the large group of people in the waiting room. "What _happened?_" Worry etched his face now.

They explained a Wendigo had taken them, and the boys had almost died saving them. Bobby nodded. It was what Hunter's did. These people were unusual. Most ran when you burned up a person in front of them. They knew it wasn't a person, so it hadn't fazed them. They were just worried about the boys.

"Royce Hardcoart. Hardcoart Textiles." Said the tall black man, father to the slim black man beside him. "This is Leon Ronco, Ronco Publishing. And that is Steven Monchet. He owns this hospital, and several others. We are business men here in town. Those men saved our children. They will never want for anything the rest of their lives, we promise you that. You now, too. Just ask when you need something. We'll get it for you." Royce promised with love. "You don't know how much we love those boys for this. They gave us back our children."

"What are they? Not _normal _hunters, right?" A girl asked, a small girl, about 16. "I'm Lila Ronco." She hugged him now, smiling. "You have good boys, Bobby. Really _cute_, too."

"Yes, I do." Bobby agreed. "We're Hunters."

"What do you mean…_Hunters_?" Royce asked, curious. The others exchanged the same looks with them. Then looked at Bobby. So Bobby explained all about Hunters, what they did, how they lived, how they fought evil and saved people. He explained they died young usually, and the ways it was hard on them.

"We can help these…Hunter's, right? If we wanted to?" Steven said, "Like we helped them. Maybe provide stuff for them on Hunts, can we?" Bobby was surprised but nodded. "Sounds like they need it."

Soon they were discussing a merger of ways to help them, and agreeing to set up funds and hidden services for those Hunters that needed them. They also took turns visiting the boys.

Soon the boys were waking up and they _all_ wanted to speak with them.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Except the first thing Steven Monchet did was put them in the same room and put the beds closer together so they could touch more.

Dean took Sam's hand and they looked at each other for the longest time. "You okay, Sammy? I was worried." His eyes looked at Sam's heavily bandaged body. Sam did the same to him. They both looked haunted and hurt still.

"I'm fine. I was worried about you, too." Sam said. Relief in his eyes.

"Who are you all? You're the ones we saved, right?" Dean asked, wondering who they all were. He looked up at Bobby and smiled, "We missed you, Bobby."

"Missed you, too, Son." Bobby said hugging them both and crying a little. "Hear I almost lost you boys."

"Yeah, seems like." Dean admitted, looking at Sam. "Almost lost each other again, Sammy. _Gotta_ stop doing that."

"Yeah, we do." Sam agreed and they looked at the others again. "Who are you?"

He smiled at them, happy to meet them. Dean smiled, too.

They introduced themselves. Offered the same offer they had mentioned to Bobby. _Anything_ they needed, it was _theirs_. Never would want for _anything_ again. Also would help Hunters now.

"So glad you woke up, we were worried." Royce spoke up, the others nodded in agreement.

"Sam Winchester." Sam said shaking their hands and got hugged, too.

"Dean Winchester." Dean said, also shaking hand and getting hugged, as well.

Both could feel their love for them. But mostly felt the way they had almost lost each other again, really _really_ lost each other this time.

"It's time for them to rest." A nurse said coming into check their vitals and smiling gently. "They'll be in here a few more days. The doctor wants to monitor them some more."

"We'll be here." Lila spoke up and they all nodded.

"You should head back, Bobby." Dean said and Bobby nodded. He'd been here for months now. He had to get back to the phones now. Research requests were needed to be filled soon.

"I know." Bobby agreed and smiled, "You come see me when you're out of here. Okay?" He sighed at their broken looks, haunted green and hazel eyes met his. "We will." Both boys promised as he hugged them good bye, kissing their foreheads, like he had when they were little boys, making them smile.

Then he left.

Then the others left the room to let them rest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Two weeks later, they were knocking at his door.

And promptly quit Hunting right _then._

Sure they still had to deal with Sam's breaking sanity, but he was already dealing with it better. He seemed almost normal now. They would keep helping him get the rest of it under control.

But no more things trying to tear them apart and kill them anymore. They could still help him with research and phones but never actively Hunt again.

They were done. They'd done their part.

It was over.

And they had made it out alive. Broken and bleeding, but still…

Alive.

And still together.

And still had each other, side by side_._

_The end had come and they weren't going to keep going anymore._

_Never again._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yes, it's not exactly a happy ending but it is an ending for them.

It is out of character for them but it is my take on a way they may get out of hunting.

I know it's not likely to happen but I just had to be a little sappy so they can get a happy ending this time. They deserve a normal life sometimes, even if only in Fan Fiction.

_I sure love those boys!_

Don't you? lol!

Want one of my very own someday… *leers* _Preferably __**Sam**_! *yum yum!*


End file.
